TWD: In Between the Sheets
by LindserzLibrary
Summary: Starting during episode 5X07, this story is the Walking Dead re-imagined to include Beth and all the in between moments the show didn't cover. Romance, action, and drama follow Daryl and our survivors as they rescue Beth and make their way to Alexandria. Maggie/Glenn Daryl/Beth Rick/Michonne
1. Crossed Re-imagined

Maggie's POV

I reached over and put a comforting hand on Rosita's quivering shoulder. Although usually quite strong, Rosita had been silently breaking down ever since Eugene announced his secret. Her eyes flitted over to Abraham, quickly, then back again.

Washington was a lie; Eugene was not a genius that held the key to regaining civilization. Not that this surprised me. Like Tara, I had my suspicions about the "scientist" but following Abraham on his obsessive quest to Washington was the best way to help my family, to help Rick.

A shattered Georgia pine stood out, lowly arching above the road. Abraham swerved a sharp right, avoiding the abrasion and the tree disappeared like a fleeting memory trying to get away. I didn't like memories anymore, instead of being the driving force that kept me fighting for my loved ones, they were now stones trapped to the heel of my ankle. Memories slowed you down, they made you week, remembering my father, and my beautiful songbird sister was torture. Living in the moment with Glenn, forgetting my family, forgetting my memories, that's how I survive.

Abraham took a hard left, and I snapped out of my thoughts as I slammed into the side of the vehicle, a pissed off Tara and a silently sobbing Rosita sliding against me.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so much right now, I just need to let it out for a moment, then I'll gain control of myself," Rosita promised sniffling. Her cheeks stained red, her eyes and lips puffy from crying, it would have made anyone look ugly. Anyone, besides Rosita that is; I glanced at Glenn sometimes wondering if he noticed the exotic beauty.

"Washington was your whole life for a long time, it is okay to show emotion" Tara responded while patting Rosita's hair and glaring at Abraham. She muttered something about asshats and dickholes under her breath. Glenn smirked as Tara continued soothing Rosita.

I gave Tara a weird look, her attempts to consul Rosita was heartwarming, but very out of character for the quirky quiet comedian.

"So what, I can't comfort people, emotions make me uncomfortable, at least I'm trying," Tara sputtered as Rosita and I burst into giggles.

Glenn glanced back at me taking in all the commotion. Our gazes locked, eyes sparkling and lips synchronized into that special happy couple smile.

"You know when my niece was three she fell off a swing on my watch and scraped her arm. It was bleeding an awful lot. I couldn't get ahold of my dad or my sister and Megan was crying uncontrollably. All of the mom's on the playground with their quiet perfect children kept looking at me like I was a complete failure. I scooped Megan up and went to the Emergency Room. Soon Megan had calmed down but I was still in a panic. The nurses in the ER gave Megan a bandage and sent me away while laughing behind their backs. Her small cut had already stopped bleeding and the nurses gave Megan a Band-Aid that was more for decoration than anything, or maybe the Band-Aid was a tool to comfort babbling frantic aunt. I'm still not sure," Tara said lightening the mood.

"That's a nice story Tara," I said as Rosita and I tried to control our giggles. Tara freaking out and taking a perfectly healthy child to the ER was the same Tara that went through the cave with Glenn trying to find me. Her unfaltering loyalty to those she cared about made Tara a great addition to any group, and even better, a great friend.

"The icing on top of the cake was that Megan asked me if we could get ice-cream after, she said I needed a special treat to make me feel better," Tara reminisced. She blinked away tears smiling.

"She sounds like a special girl," Rosita says and Tara just nods in agreement.

"Are y'all done gossiping back there," Abraham snapped as he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, aggressively lurching the large vehicle forward. With every turn the fire truck took, Abraham poured his pent up anger into the beat up vehicle.

"It's not Washington exactly," Rosita said slowly, her sad eyes washing over her lover, "It's Abraham. Rosita's voice lowered to a quiet hush as she continued, "I care about him, and I want him to care about me, I just hope he can get through this anger. Being angry, being reckless, that's more dangerous than anything. That's how you die".

"I hope the emotion festival in the back seat is over, we're back at the church and something is wrong," Abraham drawled from the front seat.

I glanced at Glenn, searching for reassurance, for strength, but my husband was already out of the vehicle and checking out the church.

I followed taking in the scene in front of me.

The Church had been stripped into a defense fortress, the windows covered, doors reinforced, and sharp tree trunks acted as barricades to keep walkers out. The only problem was Michonne, Carl, Father Gabriel, and Judith were outside the fortress, and walkers were protected inside.

"What happened here," Glenn demanded quietly to Michonne. Michonne looked from person to person, as if in a daze, astounded to see us.

"Washington, Eugene, the cure, it was all a lie," I said and Michonne turned to stare at me. Judith coo'd in the background and Michonne seemed to snap back to reality.

"Maggie," Michonne said smiling, she started to move toward me. I looked at Glenn confused, Michonne never smiles. She reached for my hand, a warmth spread through me. Hey eyes predicted wonderful news.

"Maggie, it's Beth, we found her in a hospital in Atlanta, and she's alive but being held hostage with a medical group. Rick and the others went to get her back," Michonne said smiling radiantly. It was a beautiful smile, one of the prettiest I had ever seen.

Tears clouded my vision; I fell to the grass half weeping with joy, half laughing. Finally, finally, some good news, a reason to keep surviving. My songbird, she was still singing. Glenn collapsed as well, his arms around me. His musical, gasping, joyous laughter tingled in my ears sending shivers of hope, shivers of need, shivers of happiness, down my spine.

"Carols there too, we think she's injured, but alive," Carl said bringing Judith over to us. Father Gabriel gave a horrified glance back at the snarling walkers and quickly followed.

"What are we waiting for; let's go save Carol and your sister".

* * *

Beth's POV

There was a time when walkers horrified me, when a snarling zombie lunging for my throat was the worst thing that could happen. But then I learned better, being on the road, on the run, constantly worrying about what was following you and where your next meal was coming from. That was the life, because at least then, I was free.

Being on the road with Daryl Dixon was easily the best and the worst time in my life. I learned I was strong, I learned I knew how to survive, but most of all, I learned what love was.

It was the worst time, being away from Maggie, not being able to grieve for our father and reminisce over what a truly wonderful man he was with the only other person that knew him like I did. I missed Judith, I still pray every day that she got out and is safe, yet I know how unlikely it is that Judith will get even a quarter of the life I have already lived.

When Carol showed up on that stretcher I was horrified. As much as I loved seeing a familiar face, I hated that someone I loved was trapped here with me. No one deserves to have their freedom stripped from them, and that's all this place was. A heartless factory full of slaves, led by a spiteful disgusting woman who was a slave to her own demons, no one here was free. Dawn's demons, they would be her undoing, I was sure of it. I just had to come up with a plan to make sure Carol and I were long gone by the time Dawn destroyed this place.

I still miss them all. Rick and Michonne were always pillars of strength to look up to, Carl and Judith, the very real and sometimes very loud reminders that life goes on, the strong and loving Glenn and Maggie, and of course, Daryl was always there.

I'm not sure when I started to look at Daryl differently. I remember that stirring deep in my belly, that spark, as far back as when he came to tell me my old boyfriend Zach was dead. Then I had thought it was weird that Daryl broke the news to me, we so rarely interacted with only each other. However, looking back it makes sense to me, Daryl felt that spark too.

Not that he had ever said it out loud. Most of our conversations were short, filled with grunts, and full of pain. We couldn't help it. Life had gone to shit and we were thrown blindly into hell. At least we were lucky enough to survive the seven dimensions together.

"Beth," Dawn snapped glaring at me, "Get the new patient something to eat, she's awake". My thoughts snapped back to the present and I searched the room, looking for any escape exit that might have eluded me before. Still nothing.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered pushing away from Dawn, hope lighting up insides. My heart was leaping, Carol was awake, alive, and she was going to make it.

I quickly made Carol a plate but ducked into a closet when I heard voices coming.

"Have you seen little blondie," Officer Jenkins asked, his eyes sweeping the room for unwelcome ears. I ducked further into the closet. I was far enough back that I could hear everything but would remain undetected to wondering eyes.

"No, but I'm glad you picked that sweet little ass up from the road, she's a welcome sight for lonely eyes, let alone lonely…other parts," Officer Tallies cackled.

"Stay away, I plan on making her mine, if you see her tell her that I am looking for her," Officer Jenkins said sternly, making his higher rank known to the newer officer.

"Yes, sir," Officer Tallies replied quickly.

I tried not to vomit as a shudder ran through my body. Officer Jenkins and I have had enough run-ins for me to know that he found my lanky virginal 18 year old body attractive. Disgusting, luckily between my desire to avoid the overweight pervert and Dawn's desire to make me her ally, I had been able to avoid the officer's advances.

All was now quiet, and I peeped my head out checking that the coast was clear. It was, so I hastily brought the food to Carol's room before shutting the door and locking us in.

"Carol, it's me, how are you feeling" I gasped taking in her rough appearance in dismay. Her left arm was wrapped tight in a splint and blood stained the clothes she was in.

"Beth, thank god, thank god you're alright, Daryl and Maggie will be so happy, really everyone will be thrilled," Carol said. My stomach tugged, she had said Daryl's name specifically. I knew he cared, I knew he was looking for me. I hugged her lightly but pulled away as she winced.

"Collarbone isn't doing the best, but no worries, it is already better than before," Carol reassured me a she took a bite of what I assumed to be rabbit.

"The others, Maggie, Glenn…Daryl, they're all okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes, everyone's alive, they're looking for you, your friend Noah found us, I'm sure Rick will be here anytime, we need to build our strength up while we wait," Carol said taking another bite.

"Carol, this place isn't what you think, only eat what you need to survive, nothing more," I warned her.

She lowered her plate shakily, staring at me, silently taking in my appearance, wanting to know what happened to me here.

"This place is more dangerous that you think, the officers, they're bad men. The longer they think you're asleep the safer you are," I said stiffly. I spit out the words, they tasted salty, like blood on my mouth. I get that walkers are dead, they can't control themselves, but people, people can and that is what disgusted me. Being alive and being safe, those are precious commodities that disappear fast in this world. I hated that a human who could control their actions would dare take that away from someone else.

"Beth, we have to get out of here immediately, we can't wait to be rescued if it's as dangerous as you say," Carol commanded going into soldier mode.

"I know," I drawled softly, "I think I know how we are going to get out of here, we'll leave as soon as you're able to travel".

A pounding on the door made both Carol and I jump. "What's going on in there, open this door now," a familiar voice shouted. My veins turned to ice and my heart started pounding. It was Officer Jenkins.

* * *

Rick's POV

The minute I saw Daryl's face when he brought back that kid, Noah, the minute he told us Beth was alive, I knew. I knew we were in trouble.

The group was broken, divided, weak, but I saw the desperate hopeful look that haunted Daryl's face as I thought about what a wonderful mentor Hershel Green had been to me. I owed it to these two men, these men who had shaped me and helped me provide a life for my children, and I knew I owed to them to get Beth back as soon as possible.

It's not that I didn't want Beth back as well; her sweet disposition and love of others made her an excellent companion at the end of the world. Hell, I loved her, she was a part of my family but we had lost so many already. Every decision I now made affected the well being of my children, Carl and Judith, and as much as I loved the rest of my family their safety was my number one priority.

A female walker snarled, trudging its way out of the woods to the back of the church where we sat gathered around the campfire discussing our next move. Her long dress dragged across the ragged dirt, she stumbled over the lacy hem of the fabric, but regained balance after a moment, returning to her quest to feast on our flesh.

"I got it," Michonne said as she quietly sprang to her feet as graceful and light as a cat. Everything she did reminded me of a panther. Lithe, dark, dangerous beauty poured from her surprisingly light hearted soul.

A swift swish, followed my a thump, rung softly through the camp and then Michonne was by my side once more. Our eyes quickly met before her face returned to scanning the are and I started developing our plan.

"We should go survey the area from the rooftops, Noah can help us locate all the guards and we will watch their patterns and find the best way to break in and take it by force," I said over the soft swish of Michonne's katana as she hopped up and quickly took out another walker to our left.

"We should try to capture some of the police officers, exchange them for Beth and Carol," Tyreese suggested as he looked inside to the church. His sister, Sasha, was still lying on a pew mourning her beloved Bob. I knew Tyreese was distracted, he had put Bob down himself only hours before.

Daryl grunted discouragingly as he leaned against the tree next to Noah. The kid was tall and lanky, but with an injured ankle and limited time outside on the road I had doubts about his ability to keep up and stay strong.

"I'll keep that in mind as we survey the area, but I think quiet stealth is the best way to get in there without injuring any of the patients. If Carol is still hurt we can take control of the hospital and use the supplies to save her".

Tyreese nodded a distant out of focus gleam across his face. Tyreese's inability to make the hard call, the inability to cause pain to win, was one of our weaknesses I had to prepare for.

"Dad, I think Judith wants you," Carl called bringing Judith outside by the fire. I took the baby and held her to my chest, she quieted, and I took pleasure in the simplicity of a father calming his daughter.

In my heart I loved her as I loved Carl, she was my flesh and blood and the best thing to happen to me since this all started. However, those who had resided at Hershel's farm took in her growing face and admired her beautiful eyes that didn't quite match mine, or Lori's, or even Carls.

"Everyone, we are going to barricade Father Gabriel, Judith, Carl, and Michonne in here. The rest of us are going to Atlanta".

"Rick," Michonne protested with a short glare.

"I need you here Michonne, the others aren't capable of protecting them like you are. You are in the best physical and emotional state right now" I said out loud. My eyes told the real story. You care the most and you"re the only one I trust with them I pleaded silently.

She nodded, her dreads wrapping around her face, her expression stoic, heroic, beautiful, a mother lioness.

…

By the next evening we were set up on the Atlanta rooftop watching the officers and learning as much as we could from Noah about Dawns reign at Grady Memorial.

"She tries to make it seem like she's in charge, that she's boss but it's an optical illusion," Noah said as we watched a portly officer take out a few walkers melted into the pavement. Noah's description of Dawn didn't make her seem like too much of a threat. She would be defeated easily, either by our force or her own actions. The police officers with a large arsenal, gun training, and loyalty to each other as opposed to their leader were the greater threat.

Daryl adjusted his scope, pointing his gun at the officer who was now decapitating the walkers for sport. "Disgusting prick," Daryl spat and his fingers slowly moved toward the trigger.

"Don't, do it," I hissed, "If you want Beth back then we need to do this as a team, it won't work if somebody breaks protocol".

"I know, sorry, I just want her back now," Daryl grumbled showing more emotion than I thought the closed up redneck had. I knew that Beth and Daryl had bonded on the road, but the longing in his voice and the emptiness in his eyes before we had met up with Noah made me wonder if there was more to that tale than Daryl let on. I closed my eyes, thinking of my love, Lori, and of the new figure that had crept into my brain.

"Yeah, I get it," I said looking over at Sasha and Tyreese who were deep in conversation on the other side of the building.

"Everything okay over there?".

"Just trying to get through this, I know Bob would have wanted Beth back," Sasha said steadily taking in slow deep breaths. Her cheeks looked hallowed, as if Bob had taken part of Sasha's life with him when he died. I knew that pain, I hated that pain, but Sasha was strong. She would make it,Tyreese and I would make sure of that.

The officer in the street had been joined by three others. They were looking around, quickly patrolling side streets and killing walkers like flies.

"Damn, there are a lot of walkers out there," Tyreese grumbles silently counting, "I thought most of them had left the city.

"Guess not," Noah commented, "Look at the way they patrol, they're searching for me but keep returning to a central meet up spot just outside of those bushes".

"Yeah they seem to meet up there about every twenty minutes; if the pattern continues throughout the night we will ambush them tomorrow morning in that spot. Then we will use their cop car entrance and take them all out silently but swiftly. Everyone carries extra weapons, whoever finds Beth and Carol first needs to arm them with the extra weapons. Do not be afraid to kill," I commanded.

"Wait, Rick, look at that, there is a fire truck entering Atlanta on the same highway we used to come in the city".

* * *

Hey friends and fellow zombie lovers, welcome back to my personal version of The Walking Dead universe.

As you might have noticed this story was published a year ago under a different name but unfortunately was uncompleted after five chapters and a major case of writers block. I have since deleted my original story A Will To Live and have edited, rewritten, and expanded my previous idea. I want to rewrite the current Walking Dead episodes to include Beth, as well as include private personal moments we did not see on the silver screen. Of course, this version will include a lot more romance!

Next Chapter Titled: Rescues, Rapists, and Rebellions. Oh my! As Officer Jenkins pursues Beth will our group get there in time? Who knows, maybe Carol and Beth are not in need of Daryl riding in on a white horse. Anyway, a chapter will be uploaded every other day for the first week as a thank you for those following the story.

All critiques, comments, suggestions, opinions, and reviews are appreciated and welcome. Please feel free to PM me or leave a message in a review. Thank you, and look for the next installment on Wednesday. Maybe even tomorrow if the story is well received.

Thank you,

Lindsey!


	2. Coda Part One:Rescues, Rapists, & Rebels

Beth's POV

"Blondie, you open this door now," Officer Jenkins commanded, "You'll regret it if I have to force my way in".

I glanced around the room, looking for anything that can be used as a weapon, just how Daryl taught me when we were out of the road. The chance of there being secret weapons in the room was slim, Dawn made sure her residents and workers never had the tools to fight back or escape.

Bare walls and scantily decorated side tables were useless to even an active imagination. Barricading the door would only buy us thirty extra seconds and didn't seem worth the effort. I hastily glanced out the window, but the thirteen story drop leered back at me comfortlessly.

"Beth," Carol whispered urgently, "help me up, we can take him if we work together". Carol tried hauling herself out of the bed but her feeble attempt was useless. She slumped back onto her pillow, a frustrated scowl across her face.

"Blondie, I am going to count down from ten," Officer Jenkins growled as he rattled the door knob loudly.

"It's no use attacking him, we don't have any weapons," I said panicking. Okay, remain calm, just remain calm and think like Daryl, I thought to myself. Remain in control of the situation.

"Eight, Seven,...one of you better get some sense real quick and open this door unless you want Blondie to pay," Officer Jenkins threatened raising the volume of his voice. The door shook as he heaved himself against it but didn't budge. That's weird; if Officer Jenkins was really trying the door would be a pile of splinters by now.

"The door should have given in when he lunged against it, I replaced the screws last week, the frame a really frail,' I whispered frantically. Not for the first time in this awful hell hole I wished Daryl was here. He would know what to do in this situation, he would keep us safe.

"It's a show of force, he is trying to intimidate us, he knows something we don't know," Carol said. My heart surged with affection, as always, Carol's cleverness inspired comfort and amazement. I stepped back taking a protective stance in front of Carol. He wasn't going to hurt her; no one else that I loved was going to die.

"Last chance to open the door Blondie," Officer Jenkins threatened with a final pound on the door.

"Beth listen to me, if it comes down to it just run and escape, find Rick, leave me here," Carol whispered trying to pull me out from in front of her. I resisted, planting myself protectively in front of the gray haired woman.

Carol had protected me and the younger children at the prison. She had put her life at risk countless times in order to benefit others. There was no way in hell I was leaving her now. She was family.

"I'm not leaving," I hissed between my teeth, the Greene stubborn streak boldly refusing to bend to her command, "Now be quiet and help me Carol". I momentarily pictured my strong willed sister, wishing she could have witnessed what I've become since leaving the prison. I had really hoped to see her again.

"One," Officer Jenkins said quietly. The silence was discomforting, and the tension in the air pressed down on my shoulders painfully.

Carol and I stared at the door in silence, waiting, preparing, for the challenge lied ahead.

The door knob slowly turned and I heard Carol gasp as the door slowly swung open with a dreadful creek. Something was really wrong; the only person who had the key to open the lock from the outside was Dawn.

"Hello ladies," Officer Jenkins said sounding amused as he strolled into the room. His stomach entered first, Officer Jenkins was the only person I knew that hadn't slimmed down into a too thin pile of skin and bones since it all started.

At six feet tall with a thick build, portly features, and beefy tree truck like limbs, Officer Jenkins was a physically imposing man. However, his slicked back oiled hair, squinted eyes, cruel mouth and dominating personality scared me more than his large frame. He was the wild card in deck of poorly controlled police officers, and judging by his diabolical grin he was holding trump.

"Just go away, I'm busy caring for a patient now," I huffed pretending to fluff Carol's pillows. I was doing my best to control my fear and anger, like Daryl taught me, but my heart was pounding so loudly I was sure everyone in Atlanta could hear it's irregular beats.

"Cut the shit Blondie, you and I both know you care for this woman and that is going to be your undoing, the sooner you understand that I am in charge, the better we will all get along".

"Please, don't hurt her, talk to me and let Beth get back to work," Carol pleaded glancing anxiously from Officer Jenkins to the gun in his belt loop. Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly. I got her silent message; Carol would try to distract him as I lunged for the gun.

"What is it you want from us?" asked Carol, "I don't think we have anything of value to you". As Carol talked I slowly edged myself closer to Officer Jenkins, positioning myself the best way to lung for his weapon.

"Sadly for you my dear, that is untrue, Blondie over there has a nice rack, a great ass, and it's been a really long time since I have been satisfied," Officer Jenkins drawled, turning slightly to run his eyes up and down my body.

"You're disgusting, don't you dare touch her," Carol spat. Her cheeks reddened with rage, her voice filled with venom.

"Don't you worry baby cakes, once you're up on your feet I promise to take you for a ride as well, no need to be jealous".

A loud bang, presumably a gun shot, rang out from somewhere just outside the hospital. I glanced at Carol, our eyes meeting, both of us hopping that it was Rick and Daryl on their way to rescue us.

"Those fuckers," Officer Jenkins snapped, "I have told the other officers not to shoot at biters this close to the hospital". Officer Jenkins fiddled with his police radio but only static buzzed from the small device.

"Hello, hello, can you hear me, Tallies, dickface are you there?" Officer Jenkins asked again. The static rumbled on before dropping to complete silence, and Officer Jenkins threw the police radio against the wall in rage, muttering about how he always had to do everything himself.

"Where were we?", Officer Jenkins muttered to himself, 'Oh yes, don't worry old woman, you have a wonderful body for a cougar, I can't wait to ride you as well".

Black spots of rage danced in front of my eyes, how dare he speak like that? I lunged, my mind prepared to grab Officer Jenkins gun and shoot the son of a bitch in the head until I ran out of bullets.

Umh, a shooting pain crippled my side as Officer Jenkins foot kicked me into the back wall next to a supply closet door.

"Shucks Blondie, I thought you knew better than that, what a shame," Officer Jenkins chuckled.

"Beth, are you hurt," Carol called out concerned. She attempted to get out of bed, her frail frame quivering with unwavering rage.

"You hush now," Officer Jenkins commanded rushing forward and a loud smack ricocheted across the room as he slammed Carol's head into the wall, knocking her out cold.

"Carol." I exclaimed, "Dawn is going to punish you, you're not going to get away with whatever it is you have planned".

"Really, Dawn's going to punish me?" Officer Jenkins taunted laughing. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall as Officer Jenkins left the room. A spot on my side was trickling down blood, and if I lived to see tomorrow I was sure to have a gigantic bruise.

"Let's see what Dawn has to say about this," Officer Jenkins cackled as he returned with a bloody lifeless Dawn in her arms. A knife protruded out of her chest, her chestnut hair crinkled with dried blood and stuck to her face. He shut the door, trapping Carol, a lifeless Dawn, and I in the room with him.

My stomach recoiled, twisting tightly, not because I cared for Dawn but because the hospital would be in total disarray without her. A small part of me huffed in smug satisfaction. I was glad Dawn was dead; I just wished her demise happened at a more opportune time. Or, at least by my hands.

"The other workers, someone will see and stop you," I bluffed trying to buy myself time to come up with a plan.

"Don't worry sweet thing, I made sure everyone was busy so we could get to this thing going. Now here is what's going to happen. Your buddy is knocked out cold, and who knows how long it is going to take Dawn to turn into a biter and attack her. She's only been dead about ten minutes, so chances are that if you scurry that cute little ass of yours into the supply closet next to you, you can pleasure me before Dawn turns and we can save your friend from being bitten".

"That's sick," I said my head spinning. My head was whirling trying to think of anything to get me out of what Officer Jenkins wanted to happen next.

'Now," Officer Jenkins hissed removing his belt and walking toward me. I glanced toward the lifeless Dawn lying on the floor next to Carol's bed. I had to do this; I couldn't let Dawn bite defenseless Carol.

I'm still a virgin; I have barely done more than kiss. My first and only boyfriend, Jimmy, was shy and sweet. He never pushed that I wasn't ready for and Zack and I never knew each other long enough to do much more than french. This is my last thought before I give up and start limping toward the closet. Tears blink across my vision, stinging my eyes.

As I step in the closet, I take one last glance at Carol, reminding myself I have to be strong for her. I think of Maggie, how she had been in a similar situation with the Governor. When she first told me the horror of what happened when Merle kidnapped her and Glenn, I had sat frozen. I hated that my sister had to go through with that. I remembered her final words to the Governor and I tried to draw on her tremendous strength to help me get through this.

"Do what you're going to do and go to hell," I spat channeling my inner Maggie.

"I love your feisty attitude sugar, now take off your shirt and get on your knees".

Maggie's POV

Once in Atlanta, we quickly found Rick and he filled us in on the plan to rescue Beth. I angrily tried to convince Rick to attack the hospital now, but he kept telling me that waiting was Beth and Carols best chance of a successful rescue. I understood his logic, yet I felt like if it was Carl in there we would have rescued him already.

I tried to get some rest but I spent the whole night tossing and turning next to an equally as restless Glenn. He whispered words of encouragement into my ear until the wee hours of the morning but I knew the only thing that would ease my anxiety was having Beth back safe and sound.

The next morning the majority of the group crept through the streets of Atlanta, silently and swiftly, only breaking formation to kill a walker. The city loomed ahead, large and mostly silent, except for the constant moans of the undead.

Tyreese, Father Gabriel, Eugene, and Carl remained on the top of the Sears building protecting Judith and waiting with snipers, guarding us from the air. Rosita, Noah, and Abraham were on top of a three story office building a half block to the west and were to follow us into the hospital ten minutes later as a backup squad.

Once we had killed the police officers, Sasha and Tara would each take the police radios that Noah told us they all carried back to Tyreese and Abraham's groups respectively so we could all communicate. Once Tyreese's group on the roof had a radio, Sasha would double back joining Abraham, Rosita, Noah, and Tara for the second wave of attack.

All in all, it was a pretty solid plan. The group split, each of us making our way to our predetermined post.

Two walkers stumbled after me as I hastily made way to the top point of the triangle shaped perimeter we had created. I stabbed them in the head, one after the other, with one of the knives I had strapped to my right leg. I wrinkled my nose, repulsed, as the second walkers blood drizzled onto my already too dirty shirt. No matter how normal stabbing a walker had become, the disgust never completely went away.

I was at the top of the triangular perimeter, closest to the hospital entrance. I crouched down out of sight in the bushes. Daryl was on the far right point of the triangle perimeter and Glenn on the far left. Tara and Sasha were hidden behind Glenn, ready to rush to Rick to get the police radios and to act as backup in case the ambush went badly.

Michonne and Rick had the most dangerous jobs. They would wait in the bushes along the police meet up spot, right in the middle of the triangular perimeter and they would start the ambush. If they started to scatter, Glenn and I would rush at them while Daryl shot them with his crossbow.

After Rick and Michonne, I had the most dangerous spot. Despite Glenn's protests, I was the closest to the hospital. I had to constantly remind him as we got ready this morning that was safer for me than for him or Daryl to take that spot. If the police officers spotted me, I thought they would be less likely to shoot a woman, than they would be to shoot Glenn or Daryl. However, it wasn't just that I had a less likely chance of getting shot if located, it's that in case things went south I wanted to be as close to Beth as I could. I just had to rescue her, I had to.

With a loud slam of the door the four police officers began their journey to their regular meet up stop. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a walker start toward me. There was no way I could kill it without drawing the attention of the cops.

The walker stepped toward me, his neck wet and bloody from his most recent kill.

"Officer Tallies, take care of that please," an older grey haired officer said pointing to the walker that was inching closer to me second by second. I pressed myself farther back into the bush, desperately hoping the officer wouldn't see me.

With a satisfying crunch the walker fell to the ground about four feet in front of the bush I was hidden in. A boot stomped onto its head and the walker was no more. The boots quickly retreated, joining the other officers. I said a silent prayer on thanks, happy to remain undiscovered.

"Did you hear that Jenkins sent us away so he could deal with Dawn?" the sole woman of the group asked.

"I thought he sent us away so he could have a moment with Blondie," Officer Tallies responded giggling. He better not mean Beth, I thought, fuming.

The officers were about forty yards ahead of me now, almost to where Rick and Michonne were hidden. I held my breath, trusting Rick to do this right, to do this for Beth.

Michonne and Rick jumped out of the bushes, Rick stabbing the older grey haired cop in the head with his knife and Michonne taking her katana to the only woman's head. Both were killed instantly and fell to the ground in front of the two remaining panicking cops.

The other two officers bolted, one heading toward where Daryl was hidden behind a street post. That bastard wouldn't last long. The other officer, the one who killed the walker, Officer Tallies, was heading in my direction, back toward the safety of the hospital. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tara and Sasha rush toward Rick or the police radios, and Glenn and Michonne head toward me, fast on the heels of the run-away cop.

As the officer neared my position I leapt from the bushes tackling his legs. I reached for my knife climbing on top of his struggling body. I was ready to let out all my pent up rage on this ass hole that kidnapped my sister. Not wanting to use my gun and attract walkers who might delay our escape, I raised my knife ready to aim and kill.

I was flung back as someone pulled at my ankle dragging me off the hyperventilating cop. I struggled but the grip was tight and my skin slid across the concrete painfully.

"Maggie," Glenn screamed in terror as I kicked with all my might trying to wiggle away. A fifth cop had sprung at me and I groaned as he flipped me over on my back and lunged.

Out of the corner of my eye, a walker with only the top half of its body had dragging itself toward me. . The walker growled, and I knew I had only seconds to move or both the cops and I would be walker bait.

Three shots fired almost simutainiously and I let out a huff as the fallen cop squished into my soft body. Glenn raced to my side, frantically pulling me to my feet. I saw that he and Michonne had shot the walker and the remaining two cops.

"Are you alright," Glenn asks shakily looking me up and down as if I would suddenly bleed to death or spontaneously combust.

"Just fine, why did you shoot, every walker in the area had to hear that, not to mention whoever's left in the hospital," I snapped. I angrily grab the police radio off the dead officer pulling away from my worried husband.

"He had to Maggie, now let's go in and get Beth," Daryl responded quickly as he, Rick, and Michonne raced toward the hospital entrance. They were right; I was being unreasonable in my haste to get to Beth and Carol. I just couldn't get the officers words out of my head, Blondie had to be Beth.

I quickly pecked Glenn on the cheek, silently apologizing for snapping at him. With a burst of adrenaline we followed the others into the hospital.

"Remember, kill anyone in your way, tell the patients and workers that are against Dawn to wait in their rooms and that we will come back from them, the first ones to find Carol and Beth needs to give them weapons. Meet back at this entrance in twenty minutes. Daryl and I will take the right wing, Michonne go straight and gather as many supplies as you can, Glenn and Maggie will take the left wing. Be safe, be stealthy, but don't hesitate to call for help if you need it. Set your radio at station 43, Michonne you're the only one without a radio. I trust you, you know what to do if need be," Rick whispered furiously as he followed Daryl to the right wing of the hospital.

Glenn and I swerved left, kicking down doors in the seemingly deserted hospital wing. Room after room was empty, devoid of life; I hoped the others were having more luck than us. We came to a corridor, with about ten doors veering toward the far left side of the hospital and another larger hallway with a sharp right stairway that seemed to lead back toward the center of the hospital.

"You take the far left corner, I'll follow the stairs and see's where it leads," Glenn said as he raced toward the stairs, "And Maggie, make sure to use that radio if you need it".

"Be careful," I exclaimed as I took off toward the first empty door. I kicked it open, and unsurprisingly like all the others, it was empty.

I kept going, quietly searching each empty room until I neared the last room in the hallway. I kicked it open and gasped. It was Carol. She was lying unconscious on a gurney, a collapsed bloody woman on the floor next to her.

"Carol, Carol wake up," I whispered shaking her. She didn't move. I took out my radio, prepared to call for the others when a loud moan disrupted me. The moan wasn't a ghostly sound of the undead, it was a deep guttural groan of pleasure. Another moan of the same caliber came from the supply closet and was quickly followed by a sob.

I knew that sob, of god, Beth. I drew my knife and crept toward the closet quivering with rage. I swung the door open and almost collapsed at the sight before me.

My sister, my songbird, my sweet sobbing little sister. I lunged; my knife hit the belly of the surprised moaning large man. I stabbed again, pure animal rage replacing the reason within me.

I abandoned my knife, fist tumbling into this despicable man. I tried to swallow back a sob but I felt myself starting to lose the battle as I took in his state of undress.

"Maggie, Maggie, please stop, we have to get out of here," Beth called pulling me off the bloody pervert. I couldn't help it, tears poured down my face and I pulled my sister into my arms. Thank god, thank god, I had my songbird back.

"Maggie," a sobbing Beth shook me, pulling me to my feet. I stared at her swollen terrified face and I knew my revenge wasn't over. I turned toward the naked man that was bleeding all over the floor, preparing to make him bleed some more.

"Maggie, let it go, he's a good as dead. We have to help Carol, that woman on the floor, she's going to turn into a walker, let me get cleaned up a little and you help Carol," Beth exclaimed pulling on clothes.

My vision was clouded with red rage and salty tears, but I did as my sister said and went to kill the potential walker before it got to Carol.

Oh, Carol, I felt bad. I loved Carol, but I had selfishly put my sister and my rage ahead of Carol's well being. That was not okay, that's not what heroes, what leadors, do.

I turned, leaving the supply closet, ready to help my good friend. Carol was lying on the bed, she had moved herself to a sitting position and was staring at me wide eyed. Thank god, thank god she was awake.

It was then I noticed that the dead woman was no longer on the floor, no longer in the spot she had rested when I walked through the door.

As if in slow motion I turned glancing at my sister who was pulling her shoes back on, silently pushing back tears, I swerved my head back toward Carol. She was waving her arms, her mouth open wide, talking, but no sounds came out.

"Carol, Carol what is it," I asked, but then I fell. Something had pulled me down with them.

"No, Maggie, look out," screamed Beth, scrambling toward me. My head hit the linoleum and bounced back from impact, my vision blurring, then everything went black.

* * *

Hey everyone, welcome back!

Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means so much to more. I will publish Coda Part Two: What Comes After when I get five more reviews or on forty hours. Whichever comes first! :) Anyone who reviews will get a special sneak peek in their DM"s as a thank you.

Coda Part two: A weakened and divided group discovers that threats (both dead and alive) still reside in the daunting hospital. After an emotional attack Beth must deal with the consequences and decide if the truth is worth telling to her family. As the group reunite they realize that not everyone has made it out unscathed.

As always, reviews, comments, critiques, questions and anything thing else are welcomes. Please feel free to PM me. especially if you are caught up and want to discuss thoughts on nest weeks episode.

Thank you all,

Lindsey.


End file.
